


The Perfect Ending

by Alondra33, bbkinns, Carolinefdq



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Romance, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra33/pseuds/Alondra33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkinns/pseuds/bbkinns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinefdq/pseuds/Carolinefdq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Makoto after his swim team practice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ending

Makoto came out of the pool with water dripping down his rock hard, rippling six-pack abs. He went to get a towel from the pile on the ground that Kou had laid out for all of them, he bent over and that is when he saw you through the fence, hiding in the bushes with a camera. Your face blushes a bright red, you drop your camera and become frozen with fear. He straightens holding one of the towels and begins walking toward you. You glance around trying to avoid eye contact but it is not long before he is right in front of you. You stand up quickly and look up at him.

“Hi… w-what are you doing there?” he asks.

You open and close your mouth several times unable to find any words, you are shaking in fear. Finally, you are able to come out with, “Umm… I wantedtowriteanarticlefortheschoolnewspaper abouttheswimteam.”

Makoto furrows his eye brows, “Why didn’t you just come and ask us?”

“U-uhh,” you stutter nervously, “I-I wanted to get candid pictures of you guys, without you knowing that the camera was there, so that the pictures would feel more authentic. You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“No, of course not,” Makoto smiles gently at you. “But, you know it’s kind of late now. I’m the only one left here, all the others have gone home already.”

“Oh,” you blush. “Well I guess I got here to late, but at least I got some pictures of the team captain.” Your face gets even warmer and you look away from his sparkling green eyes.

“Are you ok? Your face is really red. You’re not sick are you?” Makoto asks with a worried expression.

“Wh-what? N-no, I’m not sick.” You answer.

Makoto’s eyes widen and he looks away. “O-oh…” A very awkward silence falls over the both of you.

After a few moments, you recover and decide that it’s now or never, you have to confess your love for him. “M-makoto I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.”

“Yes?”

“Well, I really like you,” your face flushes a tomato red, “ever since I first saw you swimming at the regionals.”

“Really?” Makoto asks. “I-I actually like you too. I’ve seen you around at school and I think you’re really pretty.” Makoto’s cheeks blushes a light pink.

“Really?” You ask. You cannot believe it. This is the happiest that you have ever been. You never thought this moment would happe-

Suddenly, Makoto pulls out a machete from his swimsuit and slices through the fence and your face. You die. As your blood starts slowly seeping out of your body, Haru arrives at the pool and looks at the horrifying scene before him: Makoto holding a blood splattered machete over your body. 

Haru sighs, “Again?”

Makoto glances over at Haru and smiles sheepishly, “Yeaaahhh, sorry.”

“I’ll get Nagisa and Rei.” 

And the members of the swim team lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
